Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask assembly, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the mask assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., are widely used. These devices typically include a display to provide users with visual information, such as an image or video information, in order to support various functions. Components for driving displays have become smaller, but the displays themselves have become more important in conventional mobile electronic devices. It is also noted that a structure for bending a display from a first (e.g., flat) state to a second (e.g., bent at a certain angle) state has been developed.
A conventional mask assembly may be manufactured by rolling a body part and forming an opening in the body part. A size of the opening, however, may be different from a design value, and, as such, manufacturing time may be increased. As such, the opening may not be properly formed, and a display with relatively high resolution may not be manufactured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.